104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment (Jinavia)
The 104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment "Avalanche" is a Ranger type infantry regiment of the Imperial Army, specializing in mountain combat and in the airborne assault role. It belongs to the Joint Special Forces Command. Its over-4,500 members are all qualified as Rangers after a long and intense training course. Their prerogative is being "paratroopers in mountains", combining the best operational abilities of the two specialties: mountain troops and paratroopers. The results of the combination are a strong capability to reconnaissance at long range, high mobility in arctic/mountain conditions, excellent exploring and target acquisition capacity, as well as of direct actions in depth. Rapid deployment force Beyond the Special Operations Force classification, the 104th Regiment is also classified as a rapid deployment force, and therefore is used for deployment outside of Jinavian borders also outside Special Operations missions. The unit has the formal mission of having combat troops enroute by aircraft within 18 hours after the executive notification. The 104th Regiment differs greatly from both 26th Regiment and 94th Squadron Group. While the 26th is the most favoured support and aid unit for top-level 25th Regiment, the 94th Squadron Group substantially is a collage of headhunters, cutthroats, guerrilla fighters and pathfinders, scarsely capable to conventional support to Special Forces; the 104th is a more conventional elite assault force, not only fully capable of special forces supporting, but also designed to carry out independent missions. Selections and Common training Candidates to the unit are chosen through a selection procedure lasting two weeks and trained through a long training cycle lasting about two years. The selection and initial training are conducted with the Special Forces and other Special Operations Forces candidates. If found fit, all these candidates carry out a course for basic operator for special operations, and continue the training at their target wards. Those individuals who pass the pre-selections back to the units before being called to participate, at the Training Companies, to the selection training. Selections and training took place between November and January because the cold is an additional problem for some. The selection training lasts two weeks and aims to determine not only the psycho-physical and physical endurance and mental effort characteristics of the candidate but also his moral qualities and character, the motivations and their ability to react calmly and clarity to the difficulties. Candidates are kept under constant mental and physical pressure, sleep little, gradually accumulate a lot of stress and fatigue, they must learn to tolerate and manage during the selection process, without having real possibility of recovery and undergoing constant alteration of the natural cycles of activity and rest. Throughout the period the candidates are isolated with themselves, and each activity is regulated by the instructors, which gradually turns times and duration of rest periods, so as to cause real crisis of sleep. All the physical tests are alternating periods of combat training, tactical work, general education and physical tests and technical training, during which the candidate must demonstrate clarity, operational capabilities, mental resistance and iron will. Ranger and Mountain Parachutist training After the Basic Operator for Special Operations course, the Ranger specialization is a specific phase of the Regiment operators and it is performed for a large part in the Training Company of the regiment. The specific training is oriented to the preparation on the specific uses of the Rangers, both at squad and platoon level, and is a first amalgam phase of the operators included in this unit. Ranger Course The starting Ranger course lasts 20 weeks. It is in turn divided into 5 modules. The Ranger course is taught: * Urban operations * Techniques of movement and reaction from the media. * Training in light infantry operations of conventional * Fire exercises in other activities. The Ranger course is the heart of the training and is an extremely demanding, both physically and psychologically; it lasts for at least 10-12 hours of training per day, as well as numerous arches night. The Ranger Course emphasizes qualities such as mental strength and self-control, abilities to take quick decisions and, in relation to the function, the leadership and the spirit of initiative, all under conditions of fatigue and physical and mental stress. 2 weeks are given to conventional light infantry procedures, movement techniques and squad and platoon attack, day and night, reactions to contact. Another 2 weeks are dedicated to the constant presence at the shooting range to fire maneuvers, in order to improve sought and instinctive fire, from various positions and in dynamic situations, with short and long arms, and the assimilation of the immediate automatic reactions, which are implemented in the event of inadvertent contact with the enemy. 4 weeks were then devoted to the movement and conduct of combat in urban areas. It is not a true course for operations in confined environment, but a basis on which specific exercises which will engage later treated in the operating companies, in particular close to the missions abroad. The module of the Special Operations lasts 6 weeks, for the typical themes of special operations, with the deepening of the technical processes and tactical combat patrol, and planning organizing and conducting Direct Actions. 3 weeks then deepen the procedures and tactics with ground combat vehicles with particular regard to the techniques of immediate reaction by those vehicles. Finally, 3 weeks are devoted to the use of explosives and sabotage techniques. Winter mountain training course The winter mountain training course lasts 10 weeks and includes the course Base Ski Course, lasting 6 weeks of training to the movement and survival in the mountains in winter, with skis and practical use of avalanche prevention. The next 4-week Advanced Ski Course teaches fighting techniques in a snowy day and night, shooting and instinctive reactions Automatic with skis, movement and organization of the camps, winter in a raid, and aviolancio rapid descent from helicopters with fast rope technique. Summer mountain training course The summer mountain training course lasts 10 weeks and is also divided into two phases: the Basic Mountaineering Course of 6 weeks, where they are taught the techniques of climbing and mountain environment movement in summer, and the Advanced Mountaineering Course of 4 weeks , with strong combat connotations, which resumes fighting patrol themes applied to the specific environment, with aviolancio and raids in the mountains. Advanced Combat Life Saver Course The Advanced Combat Life Saver Course of 2 weeks is the advancement of medical knowledge already learned previously. The techniques of self-rescue and mutual rescue include the insertion of the venous catheter for the anti-shock use. Survival Evasion Resistance and Escape Course The Survival Evasion Resistance and Escape Course, 3-week course is very demanding both in terms of physical and mental endurance. The first week includes mainly theoretical and practical lessons. The remaining two weeks, continuing with the phases of evasion, escape, and management of the interrogation, are carried out seamlessly in a coincidence between the exercises. Students do not know in advance the duration and outcome of the exercise they are about to undertake. The survival phase is well organized and very realistic. Other courses Other courses include: * Self-defence course (2 weeks) * Amphibious and boat course (4 weeks) * Free fall parachuting (6 weeks) * Close Quarter Battle (6 weeks) Composition The 104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment "Avalanche" is part of the Army's 1st Mountain Brigade. The unit's motto is "Timendum, non timere" (latin for "Be feared, don't fear"). Differently from other special forces and special operations forces, which deploy one or two subordinate battalions, the 104th Regiment deploys a full combatant force of three operational battalions and a strike battalion-sized force. * Regimental Headquarters Battalion "Avalanche" ** Command and Logistical Support Company ** Communications Company ** Adjutant-Chief and Personnel Office, divided into sections Personnel and Majority; ** Training-Operations Office: has the duty to conduct and harmonize the operational and training activities of the Regiment dedicated to the many ongoing missions, the aircraft purposes specialty skiing, mountaineering, skydiving and fighting in every possible environment, to adequately type of operational work in progress; ** Logistics Office: harmonizes and supports the operational component and aircraft purposes of the Regiment; ** Administrative Office: manages the financial resources and the serial numbers and activities of the regiment * Regimental Special Troops Battalion "Egressus Ater": the RSTB conducts sustainment, intelligence, reconnaissance and maintenance missions ** Intelligence and Sustainment Company ** Signal Company ** Training Company * 1st Quick Reaction Battalion "Mons Album" ** 10th Company (Command and Exploring) ** 11th Rifle Company (Quick Reaction and Assault) ** 12th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 13th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 14th Rifle Company (Recon) * 2nd Battalion "Saxa Rubra" ** 20th Company (Command and Exploring) ** 21st Rifle Company (Assault) ** 22th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 23th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 24th Rifle Company (Recon) * 3rd Battalion "Montes Caerules" ** 30th Company (Command and Exploring) ** 31st Rifle Company (Assault) ** 32th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 33th Rifle Company (Assault) ** 34th Rifle Company (Recon) Battalions are designed to operate as a whole as well as with Companies working independently: the 104th operates at the team, platoon and maximum at company level. However, Battalions deploy an Alpine Exploring Platoon for the largest operations, although all 104th Regiment soldiers are able to perform exploring patrol tasks. The 11th Company is a Quick Reaction Unit, and all its Platoons have equipment ready, to respond to any type of emergency, within 10 to 20 minutes. The Regiment Commander is the only person authorized to control the 11th Company. Operational Company organization The Rifle Companies (Assault) are divided as follows: * Company Command: consisting of a commander, deputy commander, an Company Aide and a Medical Officer * 1 Platoon Command: consists of a Command Squad (including three Health Adjutants) and a Logistic Transportation Team. * 3 Rifle Platoons: The platoons depend each on a Command Unit (with Commander and Deputy Commander) and each consists of a pair of Sniper Teams (2 Snipers each), 4 Rifle Teams (ten soldiers each), equipped with a team machine gun and 1 Weapons Team, composed of six men including two team machine gun. * 1 Armoured Platoon: composed of 5 Rifle Teams (ten soldiers each) on two light armored vehicles. Another veichle is used instead by the Commander, Deputy Commander, Pilot and Radio Operator. * 1 Support Weapons Platoon: consisting of 5 Antitank Teams (made up of four elements each, able to deploy 2 missile launchers or 2 rocket launchers), 5 Mortars Teams of (made up of three men each) and 2 Teams armed with flamethrowers (seven elements strong). In addition to the Commander, are part of a rifleman assigned to the radio-shooting mortars. Rangers Strike Force Within the Regiment, a Rangers Strike Force (RSF) is set up in order to have an elite unconventional warfare Ranger unit. The Force consists of an autonomous battalion composed of: * 3 Frontline Companies (150 men each) * 1 Support Company * 1 Headquarters Company * 1 Heavy mortar Platoon * 1 Reconnaissance Platoon * 1 Anti-tank Platoon Unconventional warfare is a broad spectrum of operations conducted in politically and socially fragile zones, and their activities include guerilla warfare, evasion and escape, subversion, sabotage and low visibility, covert or clandestine operations. The Ranger Strike Force is not a rapid deployment unit; the secret of their success is intensive preparation. They are well versed with details about power grids, water supplies, crops, the economy, roads and local politics. They plan, debate, and rehearse both combat and follow-on operations. The Rangers Strike Force takes 120 days for further training in addition to "standard" Ranger training. To join the RSF a Ranger has to be outstanding in the military field. Members of these elite units are picked from the best. Some of the training activities can traumatise even the bravest: they are trained to continue fighting without retreat while remaining flexible even under the harshest conditions. Their training entails lessons in survival, exposing the men to pressure and suffering while making them masters of disguise, deceit and sabotage. The RSF Rangers are also on to counter-terrorism, urban, desert, mountain and bush combat and the handling of a wide range of weapons, from light infantry arms to heavy artillery. Ranger Strike Force are also being trained on counter-insurgency operations and sniper training. Related voices * Special Forces of Jinavia * Jinavian Army * 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment * 26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment * 94th Long range guerrilla Squadron Group Category:Jinavia